1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for data processing workload control.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Data processing workload control is an area of technology that has seen considerable advancement. State of the art batch job scheduling systems are tailored toward optimizing throughput of a cluster of system resources and/or minimizing individual job latency. In systems where a task migration is supported, a scheduler may collect runtime statistics to make a determination on whether moving a job is possible and profitable toward the optimization goal. In today's job scheduling systems, power efficiency is not generally considered in the initial scheduling of the job nor in the subsequent migration that may occur in response to an event that triggers a scheduling policy.